The present invention is directed to the positioning of optical fibers and, more specifically, is directed to at least one plate capable of receiving at least one optical fiber therein.
Fiber optic technology is widely utilized in today""s telecommunication and computer networks. One important aspect of fiber optic technology is the interconnection of optical fibers to optoelectronic devices, such as semiconductor lasers, photo-detectors, etc., wherein the optoelectronic devices either receive light signals from the optical fibers or the optoelectronic devices emit light signals into the fibers. A good optical interconnect between optical fibers and optoelectronic devices requires precise alignment of optical fibers, ease of manufacture and a commercially viable manufacturing cost.
The demand for increased data transmission speed and the increase in computer processing speeds have driven the development of fiber optic technology. To achieve the necessary high density, rapid data transmission signals, optical interconnect assemblies are used in various communication and computer networks. Precise positioning of the ends of the fibers must be obtained to properly align the fibers with opto-electronic emitters and/or detectors.
Clearly, it would be advantageous to increase the efficiency with which optical fibers can be positioned. It would also be preferable, but not necessary, to provide a system for positioning optical fibers that could support the optical fibers in a predetermined orientation relative to an opto-electronic emitter and/or detector. It would also be preferable, but not necessary, to provide a system for aligning optical fibers so that a central longitudinal axis of each optical fiber is aligned with a center of a target location regardless of tolerance errors in the diameter of the individual optical fibers.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system for positioning at least one optical fiber. The system includes a plate having a major surface defining a hole adapted to receive an optical fiber. A spring is located on the plate and is positioned at least partially within the hole. The spring is adapted to secure the optical fiber in the plate when an end of the optical fiber is inserted into the hole.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for positioning at least one optical fiber. The system includes a plate having a major surface defining a hole adapted to receive an optical fiber. The plate has at least one cutout spaced from a perimeter of the hole forming at least one bendable portion along part of the perimeter. The at least one bendable portion is adapted to flex generally away from a center of the hole to create an interference fit between the optical fiber and the plate when an end of the optical fiber is inserted into the hole.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for positioning at least one optical fiber. The system includes a first plate having a first major surface defining a hole adapted to receive an optical fiber. A second plate has a second major surface defining a second hole adapted to receive an optical fiber. The second plate is in a stacked orientation relative to the first plate. The first and second plates are slidably positioned relative to each other between a first position and a second position. When the first and second plates are in the first position the hole and the second hole are aligned such that the optical fiber is slidable therethrough. When the first and second plates are in the second position the hole and second hole are positioned to form an interference fit between the optical fiber and the first and second plates.